


I don't have a choice but I'd still choose you

by sosobriquet



Category: Justified, The Pacific - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosobriquet/pseuds/sosobriquet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collecting some more drabbles here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Justified - Doctor AU

**Anonymous asked: Doctor au. Justified fandom. - CD**

 

"The hell do they give us these white coats for, anyway? They just get blood all over ‘em," Raylan grouses, glaring menacingly at the blackening spatter.

"I expect it’s to make you look distinguished and all, Dr. Givens," Boyd drawls from the doorway, arms crossed over his immaculately blue nurse scrubs.

 


	2. Ack-Ack/Hillbilly - Demon Hunters AU

**Anonymous asked: Asking another. Ack-Ack/Hillbilly. Demon hunters au. Have fun with that - CD**

 

Knee-deep in the crashing surf, Eddie stops to shake tattered strips of leather at Andy, half-drowned and still coughing up seawater, “What in hellfire were you thinking, Andy, trying to  _ride_ that thing?”

Andy’s voice is raw when he answers with a smile, “I thought you said the bridle with the cross on it would work.”

Eddie flings the bridle out to sea after the kelpie and drags his fingers through his dripping curls, more a nervous tic than an attempt to get dry.

Andy can’t help but chase those long fingers with his own, and pull Eddie down for a kiss.

If his mouth tastes terrible, Eddie doesn’t mention it.

 


End file.
